


Workaholic

by Director550



Series: Love is a Battlefield [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has been spending too much time working, and forgets some important things in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

Asami stood working on her drafting table in her office. She enjoyed drawing up the next plan, compared to signing and running numbers for the large company that was Future Industries. The only bad thing about Asami creating new blueprints is that she often lost track of time.

It had been over three years since the fight for Republic City, and it was now back to its glory. Construction had been a non-stop project for everyone involved. The Earth Nation was almost completely stable and things around the world were, for the most part, peaceful. Korra and Asami got married after about one year of dating, some thought it fast, but they had known each other for years before and neither woman wanted to wait. After a year and half of marriage the couple adopted Jay, a little nonbender boy of Water Tribe decent. Everything was amazing in the little family’s life. And Asami couldn’t be happier.

She had just finished the blueprint for a new satomobile when she finally looked over at the clock behind her. It read 10 pm. Asami’s face dropped. She had completely lost track of time. She was supposed to be home hours ago. Asami quickly gathered her things, hoping that Korra wouldn’t be too mad at her.

She drove home quickly and arrived at the apartment at about 11. She walked into the apartment, taking care to be quiet, as Jay (and she hoped Korra) would already be in bed. She dropped her stuff off in the front room and then made it up the stairs to their room. She opened the door quietly, and found Korra asleep, her back to Asami. Asami tiptoed her way to the dresser, pulling out a nightgown.

“I’m awake.” Korra said, startling Asami causing her to jump.

“Oh Korra, you scared me.” She said. Korra sat up, letting her legs hang over the side of the bed, still not facing Asami.

“Huh.”

"I’m sorry, I got caught up at work again.” Asami apologized, “We are beginning production on some new Satomobiles and we-”

“I don’t want to hear it Asami,” Korra said still unmoving, but irritation was clear in her voice.

“Korra what’s wrong? Why are you so angry? I’m sorry I was so late.” Asami said, growing defensive.

Korra stood up suddenly, standing by her side of the bed looking at Asami.

“This isn’t just because you were late Asami,” Korra said fighting to keep from raising her voice, just down the hall Jay was sleeping. “You want to know what happened while you were busy at work? Again.”

Asami stood silent, when she didn’t answer Korra continued.

“As I reminded you earlier, I was in meetings with the President all day.” Korra said her hands clenched at her sides, “half way through, I received a phone call from Jay’s school.”

Oh no, she had forgotten to pick up Jay. Asami’s face dropped.

“He had been waiting with his teacher for an hour, and they couldn’t get a hold of you.” Korra continued.

“I was at factories all day preparing for the new line, that’s why they couldn’t reach me.” Asami tried to explain. Korra held up her hand.

“I couldn’t leave my meetings, so I had to call Air Temple Island hand have Jinora pick him up.”

“Korra, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.” Asami said walking over to Korra but she stopped half way when Korra continued.

“That’s not all you forgot.” She said, “Bolin and Opal got back from Zaofu today, remember the dinner that we have been planning for about two weeks now? The one you missed tonight?” Asami’s hands flew to her mouth.

“Korra-”

“They had something to tell us,” Korra’s voice was getting dangerously loud, “Opal’s pregnant. They wanted to ask us to be godparents tonight at dinner.”

Asami sat down on the edge of the bed, tears beginning to fall down her face.

“Oh spirits, what's wrong with me?” She cried, Korra sat back down on her side of the bed looking away from Asami.

“Nothing's wrong with you, you just prioritize Future Industries over your family and friends,” Korra replied.

“No, I don’t mean to-” Asami said turning her teary face to look at Korra.

“I know, I know. I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. Night.” Korra laid back down on her side, not even bothering to pull the covers over herself.

Asami moved over to her side crying softly into her pillow, until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

When Asami woke up, Korra was already out of bed. Asami got up and pulled on her robe. She walked downstairs and found four year old Jay sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and coloring on some blank blueprint paper Asami had given him.

“Hi Mama!” Jay said when she walked up to him.

“Good morning sweetie,” She said straightening up his morning hair, “where is Mommy?”

“She’s in the punching room,” He replied squirming under Asami’s hands. She gave up trying.

“I’m going to go check on her,” Asami said heading out of the kitchen.

“Ok,” Jay said taking a bit of cereal and returning to his drawing.

Asami walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, heading for the apartment’s specially built gym, which Jay referred to as the “punching room”. She could hear Korra from about halfway down the hall. She looked in and saw Korra furiously punching at one of the bags. She wore only her wraps and some tighter fitting pants. Sweat pored down her face and toned stomach. Asami enjoyed the sight very much, but immediately felt guilty when her thoughts wandered. Korra was angry, and she needed to fix that.

“Hey, Korra?” She asked, but Korra didn’t hear her and continued her assault against the bag. “Korra!” Asami yelled to her. Korra stopped and turned around to her, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

“Oh, hey.” She said walking over to a nearby bench and grabbing a towel, which she began to run over her hair.

“I uh… was going to ask Bolin and Opal if they wanted to join me for lunch today, would you like to come?” Asami asked walking up closer to Korra. “I’m taking the day off.”

“No, but I’ll take Jay to school and pick him up later.” She replied still not meeting Asami’s gaze.

“Oh, ok. Ill see you later then.” Korra just nodded her head and walked over to the pull up bar.

When Asami reached the doorway she looked back.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Korra grunted in between a rep. Asami walked out of the room and went off to call Bolin and Opal.

~~~~~~~

Lunch had been nice and Asami enjoyed catching up with Bolin and Opal. Asami apologized for missing dinner and the couple quickly brushed it off, saying it was no problem. Opal was about five weeks along in her pregnancy and they were both so excited to be parents. Asami told them how grateful she was that they wanted both her and Korra to be godparents, and then they made plans to have dinner again later.

When Asami arrived home she couldn’t find Korra or Jay anywhere until she once again heard Korra straining herself in the gym. When she looked inside Korra was practicing her bending forms and getting a little rough with some earth discs. Jay was in the corner playing with some toy model satomoblies. When he saw Asami he ran over to her.

“Mama!” He said hugging her, only reaching just above her knee. Korra glanced over at the scene but then resumed working on her forms.

“Hi, Jay. How was your day?” Asami asked kneeling down to hug him back.

“It was good! But I think Mommy is mad. Did I do something wrong?” Jay asked looking up at Asami sadly.

“Oh, no. She’s not mad at you sweetie.” Asami said rubbing his back. “Mommy is mad at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I forgot some important things.” Asami said. Korra looked over at Asami running her hand across her forehead. Asami knew Korra could hear them, so she whispered into Jays ear, “Do you want to help me make it better?” she asked.

“Ya!” He shouted.

“Shhh, lets keep it a secret for now, come on.” Asami stood, picking up Jay with her and they walked out of the room.

Korra watched them leave then resumed her training, stepping into an earth stance and launching a disc into some netting.

~~~~~~~ 

Korra had exhausted herself. She walked into the front room collapsing onto the couch and taking a big swig of water from her bottle. She had been so frustrated she had decided to take it out on herself in the gym for most of the day. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Jay came running into the room and jumped right onto Korra’s lap. Korra let out a grunt and opened her eyes at the enthusiastic boy.

“Mommy! Mommy!” He shouted at her.

“What’s up?”

“Play Avatar with me!” He said, pulling on her arm.

“Oh Jay, Mommy’s really tired,” She complained.

“Then I’ll make you!” He shouted. He got a determined look on his face and started rubbing one of her sides.

“What are you doing there?” She asked chuckling.

“I’m tickling you!” he said and he switched to her other side rubbing as quickly as he could. Korra laughed then grabbed both of his hands.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stop this little Avatar so that he can’t tickle me!” She shouted back at him. Jay squealed and jumped off of Korra’s lap running away. “Come back here Avatar!” she shouted after him lowering her voice.

“You can’t beat the Avatar!” He shouted turning around and pretending bend air at Korra using one of her bending forms he had seen her using. Then he ran down the hall.

“You have to do better then a little airbending to stop me Avatar!” She called down the hall quickly following him.

Laughing Jay ran down the hall and right for the front door, he struggled with the knob but was able to get it open and ran outside heading for the elevator.

“Hey don’t go outside the apartment!” Korra yelled after him quickly following, but he got to the elevator before she could stop him.

“Avatar State Go!” he shouted as he jumped into the elevator. Korra ran over but the doors had already closed. The numbered lights above the elevator door showed that he was going to the main floor.

“Jeez why did we get an apartment on the top floor again?” Korra said to herself as she began running down the stairs.

The stairs took her longer then usual, due to spending so much time in the gym. Her muscles burned and begged her to stop. Eventually she made it to the bottom where Jay was waiting for her.

“Foooosh!” He yelled, pretending to blast fire at her.

“Arrg! Curse you Avatar!” She said panting. “I’ll get you!” Jay took off toward the front door. The few people in the foyer laughed watching the two chased each other. Jay pushed open the front door with a grunt and ran outside.

“Jay don’t go outside!” Korra shouted, but Jay ignored her. She quickly followed him as he began running up the plank of an airship anchored outside.

“Jay! Stop!”

 Korra followed Jay up into the airship, where she watched him run into the embrace of Asami.

“Mama! I got the Avatar!” He said a huge grin across his face.

“Yes, and you did a very good job!” She said giving him an eskimo kiss. He giggled.

“What’s going on?” Korra breathed out leaning on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

“We are going to visit Grandma and Grandpa!” Jay said, running back over to Korra.

“We are?” Korra asked picking up Jay and walking over to Asami.

“Yup, I decided to take all next week of. We are going to stay at Tonraq and Senna’s, I already called and made the plans with them. It’s been too long since we saw them, and even longer since we when on a real vacation.” Asami replied, giving Korra a small smile.

“Yay vacation!” Jay said, “Mommy will you forgive Mama so we can go?”

Korra smiled over at Asami and pulled her into a hug.

“I think I can do that.” She said.

“I really am sorry Korra,” Asami whispered into her ear. Korra pulled back giving her a tender kiss.

“It’s already forgotten,” she replied, a large grin on her face.

“I love you,” Asami said.

“So do I!” Jay yelled. Korra laughed.

“I love you both too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is continuing with my series "Love is a Battlefield". Hoped you enjoyed it and there is a lot more to come!
> 
> As always I love comments and I try to respond to all of them! So please say something!
> 
> If you enjoyed this you might like my Tumblr, it is full of Korrasami.   
> http://director550.tumblr.com


End file.
